Timothy DeLaGhetto
Timothy DeLaGhetto, nicknamed The Mobster, was invited by Joey Graceffa to dinner at his new Estate, which could only be accessed by traveling to the 1920s. Tim learns that the house is haunted by an ancient Evil that has locked the estate in time. He is voted into The Circus Tent Challenge against Oli White. However, both of their lives are spared by The Ring Master from the return of his circus’s greatest act, Sam, The Behemoth from Beyond. He is next voted into the Doll Room Challenge against Matt Haag, a challenge that he wins as Matt get‘s a little too confident over his doll placement, causing him to drink poison. The very next episode he is yet again voted into a challenge, this time being the War Front Challenge against Eva Gutowski. The challenge was a mix of the game Battlefield and Russian Roulette. The game ends with Tim shooting himself in the side of the head, killing him instantly. Tim, renamed The Con-Man, later wakes up inside the Museum of the Dead after being set free by Joey and Bretman Rock. In Episode 3, he and Destorm are sent into the challenge. When Destorm ends up being the victor, Timothy is then beaten senselessly by the Garuda, killing him a second time. Role Season 1 Episode 1 - An Invitation Timothy is one of the ten youtubers invited to the 1920’s by Joey Graceffa to attend a dinner partner at the Estate. Episode 2 - The Ungodly Machine Timothy becomes angry with Justine after she fails to save Andrea from the Ungodly Machine. When it’s exposed that one among the house members are in league with the evil, he believes it’s Justine. Episode 3 - Buried Alive Timothy continues to accuse Justine of being with the evil, ultimately being one of the main contributors in getting people to vote for her to be buried alive. Episode 4 - Mannequins Timothy pulls over Sierra to investigate a suspicious car that had appeared near the house. While investigating, he discovers the fifth mannequin required to solve the dinner for five puzzle created by Calvin. Episode 5 - Freak Show Timothy attempts to distract Sam, the house’s gaurdian, but trips on wet grass, causing him to get captured. Later, he’s one of the two voted in to take part in the Circus Challenge for the final artifact. He survives the challenge after being spared by the Circus Leader. Episode 6 - Did Someone Call For An Exorcist? Episode 7 - Mermaid Tails Timothy is voted into the Dollhouse Challenge to obtain the Mermaid’s Doll, along with Matt, where they get poisoned and have to put dolls in a correct place on a toy mansion to get the antidote. Matt finishes his first and believes that he is right, however he did it wrong and Timothy survives the challenge, while Matt dies. Episode 8 - All Out War Timothy is chosen to do Battleship Russian Roulette. He and Eva are forced to pull the trigger every time their "soldier" on the field is hit. When Timothy's ship is chosen he pulls the trigger and is unfortunately shot in the head. This saddens Eva Some fans speculate, in connection with his final confessional, that he lied to Eva about his soldier being hit and chose to take the shot himself. Season 4 Episode 1 - Collecting the Dead: Part 1 Timothy escapes from his exhibit in the Museum of the Dead, with the help of Joey and Bretman. When Alex, Ro, Colleen and Justine get captured, he and the remaining Youtubers encounter the Sorceress, who tells the group that although she's mad at Joey, she is also on their side as she too wants to escape the museum. Timothy then groups up with Destorm and Tana, as they work together to find the Ruler's Rod. After finding the rod they reunite with the rest of the group. By combining the rod and the relic Joey found, the group makes a staff that can control the guards (Timothy suggesting they make them dab). Using the staff, Joey commands the guards to go into the Rotunda and the group returns to the lounge. Later on, Timothy and the rest of the group releases the Mummy and the episode ends with them running away from it. Episode 2 - The Museum of Death: Part 2 Timothy and the group enter the Sands of Egypt and meets the former wife of the Pharaoh. Later on, he and the group begin deciding on who to send into the challenge. Timothy decides not to vote for Bretman, due to him being his "Asian Brother" (Bretman still votes for Timothy though). Timothy doesn't go into the challenge however, instead Tana and Justine's cards get pulled. When Tana returns from the challenge, Timothy is overjoyed. Episode 3 - A Deal With A Demon In order to defeat the Garuda and retrieve the second Jeweled Key, Destorm and Timothy are both sent into the challenge (due to them having the fewest amount of coins out of everyone there). The challenge required Timothy to find four blue gems, while Destorm had to find four red gems. When DeStorm wins, Timothy calls him evil (and claims that he stole his wallet). Timothy is then beaten to death by the Garuda and dies again. Thumbnails Mid-SeasonRecap thumb.jpeg Ep8_thumb.jpeg Ep12 thumb.JPG Gallery Tim S1.png|Tim In The Season 1 Intro Timothy DeLaGhetto (Russian Roulette).jpeg TimCon.jpg TIMOTHY DELAGHETTO'S PROMO VIDEO! - Escape The Night S4 ConmanTarot.jpg B217A7E8-FF73-4113-BA77-9F24B7EE681B.jpeg|Timothy in a glass case. 950FB273-C81C-4203-A3F7-96FE79F746EE.jpeg|Timothy is freed from his glass case. Screenshot (10) (1).jpg|Tim In The Season 4 Intro 1BFA7765-5B3A-4F8A-98A3-3F2E481C244A.jpeg|Timothy’s confessional in Season 4. C39A345C-02D6-44C9-B840-F34E908AECCB.jpeg|Timothy at the Season 4 lounge. Screenshot_2019-07-18-13-17-18.png|(To DeStorm) "You're evil man!" con ma.png|Timothy's second death. tim and Ro.png|Tim and Ro on set. 34781DD7-A054-44D7-9C5F-E6E03240A6E5.jpeg 9E35B90D-66B9-459E-BD9E-577F3E0BBC44.jpeg EFC8185F-9583-4A90-A61C-8A48552767D0.jpeg 47AFB997-4E14-400D-A8CF-A34265D85006.jpeg 1ED8F2FD-38AB-49F7-A93C-B55877927884.jpeg CF3E405D-D3C2-4534-BD1A-8952C1A3C3AB.jpeg E01989A6-CF5A-44E4-BFC7-4CE9ABCCAEF1.jpeg C123E620-7E59-418A-A4CC-BAAD42C38A08.jpeg 8B16678F-000F-422C-AADE-70C84E6EDC65.jpeg A9E0157B-885A-4A58-93D9-95B129A82426.jpeg C640060F-E807-4779-A2D9-306267694D9A.jpeg Quotes *"I'm knocking down these little German zombies like I'm playing Duck Hunt!" *"Guess what, it's an eye for an iJustine!" *”All I’m thinking about is, don’t fall and split your nuts on cords.” *“Hey, need a hand?” - Timothy, handing DeStorm Power a dismembered arm. *”Bret’s my Asian brother, so I’m not gonna vote for Bret.” *”You’re evil, man! And you stole my wallet!” - Timothy after DeStorm beats him in the challenge. Trivia * We learn in Betrayal At The House On The Hill (10th episode of Season 1) that Arthur is a Confidence Man. This is an old fashion term for Con Man, making Timothy and Arthur have the same job title. * In Season 4, he has a flask with a kitten face on the front. * Both of his deaths involved gold in some way. Category:Cast Category:Season 1 Category:Males Category:Escape the Night Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Trapped in the Carnival Master's Crystal Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Dead Forever Category:Second Victims Category:Seventh Victims Category:Characters killed who weren't voted for